


Man, I miss candy so much

by spookbats



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Candy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookbats/pseuds/spookbats
Summary: If Emmett was a human he would be at a 24/7 buffet eating up hot wings and ice cream. Good thing he has jake to do that.





	Man, I miss candy so much

Emmett is a very happy vampire. He loves the power, speed, and even the sparkles in the sun. He thought he died and gone to Heaven when he first saw Rosalie and Carlisle. His life only got better! Sure, he couldn’t see his human family anymore, but he got another one. He made sure that his human family lives well. He just goes adjusted to vampire life much better than others.  


Emmett has met so many new people and made so many friends. He has gotten to travel all over the world! Right now he’s glad that they are staying in Forks for now. Finally the Wolfpack, at least most of them have become friendly towards his family. He and Jacob have become close friends. They even co-host a Youtube channel! They do pranks, vlogs, and whatever comes to their minds. Their most recent video has them feeling ill. Shocking eating a full bag of sugar-free gummy bears don’t go well. Even for a shapeshifter and a vampire. Jacob can stomach a lot, but there are limits. Emmett not even supposed to eat actual human food.  


If Emmett had one regret of being a super cool vampire it would be the food. He got turned in 1935. There wasn’t pizza rolls or sour patch kids when he was human! It’s unfair. All a vampire can stomach is blood. Emmett doesn’t typically have problems with it, but he misses real food. When he does try an item like gummy bears there are consequences. Throwing up in the toilet for one.


End file.
